A radio frequency (RF) circuit may require one or more crossover paths where RF signal paths cross. Such crossover paths can induce undesired crossover coupling, primarily by way of mutual capacitive coupling, between RF signals conducted in the paths with negative effects over circuit performance. Prior art embodiments address such negative effects by inserting a ground layer in-between the crossover paths. In turn, such ground layer can introduce capacitive coupling between each of the RF signal paths and ground, and therefore reduce, or adversely affect, an operating frequency range of the RF circuit. It may therefore be desirable to provide crossover paths with reduced crossover coupling and reduced capacitive coupling to ground.